Shigure
Shigure the Osteopath is a demon in Mukuro's territory and one from Hiei's past who implanted his Jagan and taught him the rudiments of swordplay. He is known throughout Makai as a doctor of darkness. Appearance Shigure has a strange sense of fashion, with two large piercings on his lip and head, each sporting a chain. Additionally, he has three smaller piercings on the left side of his jaw. He also has a large scar across his face and a gray ponytail kept up via a bright blue bow. He is always seen wearing a light blue, sleeveless robe, white pants, and black bandages wrapping both of his forearms. Also, he hangs a strange U-shaped device from his head either in or behind his ears, which doesn't appear to serve any special purpose. History Hiei was looking for his sister and it led him to Shigure. In exchange for Hiei divulging his life story, Shigure would implant the Jagan eye in Hiei under the condition that found Hiei's story interesting enough. He believes a demon eyes are the gateway to this answer and later comments that Kurama has "very interesting" eyes. After hearing Hiei's unique, indelible tale, he agrees to operate. After the painful operation, Hiei leaves and Shigure asks for him to never tell his sister the truth, should he ever find her (although Hiei didn't plan on that anyway). He also informs Hiei that his demon energy has been reduced to almost nothing and offers to shelter him until his powers have recuperated to a reasonable level. During this time, he provided Hiei with some level of instruction in the art of swordsmanship. Synopsis Three Kings Saga Mukuro invites Hiei back to her territory, where he is once again faced against Shigure. The two fight for a short time, ending with the top half of Shigure's head getting chopped off. However, he was healed by Mukuro, just as Hiei, and entered the Demon World Tournament. In the finals, he fights Kurama, whom he offers to implant the Jagan if he would tell him a story. Kurama declines and defeats Shigure, taking him out of the tournament. Afterwards, in the anime, Shigure states that a true swordsman never loses twice and appears to take his own life, throwing himself from the top of Kurama's okunenju creation, seemingly his preferred alternative to living with the shame of defeat. He is later seen in the same patrol squad as Hiei, who's job is to locate humans who wander in Demon world and return to human world. Power/Techniques *Shigure fights with unique weapon called the Brimstone Ring Blade (Phosphorus Ring Sword in the anime), forged from the bone of a particularly-large bison indigenous to Makai, kept around his waist. :*Using his energy, he can throw the weapon like a boomerang, with it moving in a circular path and returning to him. :*'Sword Cyclone:' By spinning his sword above his head, Shigure can surround himself with a massive tornado. By directing himself in it's center toward his opponent, the impact creates a huge explosion. :*'Precision:' In order to be successful in his profession as Demon World chiropractor, Shigure must be able to cut precisely at one seven-hundredth of one milimeter. With that kind of precision in the operating room, one can only imagine his prowess with a sword.Yu Yu Hakusho manga: Chapter 160 References Category:Characters Category:Demons